


Harry Potter and the time Albus Dumbledore didn't know about the angel that his parents met.

by LezzieKat5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angels, Art, Attempt at Humor, Demons, Female Remus Lupin, Good Severus Snape, I Tried, I am totally bashing Dumbldore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Beta Read, Other, Unreliable Narrator, and made bad desicions, he's just a bit senile, is it fan-art if the author drew it?, nevermind, no beta we die like men, sort of bad Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezzieKat5/pseuds/LezzieKat5
Summary: Cobalt Sparrow-Hawk was a little bit (very) annoyed. She was also falling towards the ground and her wing was broken.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic please be kind.

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in his office when it happened. One of the ward alarms went off, telling him that something living had fallen into Hogwarts ground. He alerted Madame Hooch, who was preparing her next flying lesson that there was something he wanted her to look for.

Cobalt Sparrow-Hawk was pissed. Royally so. As she hurtled downwards, towards a large area of moorland, and a huge lake, she debated risking her magic to help her fly, so as to survive, or just let it heal her when she hit the ground. She could only hope that the rumours of a magical school for ‘wizards’ were true. If they were, she could claim sanctuary, and be safe from the members of that traitorous council. Hopefully, Kaltain would come and find her, and quickly.

She broke through some wards on her fall, and watched as, a castle appeared next to the lake, walls around the perimeter, and a small village across the lake. “ _So, the rumours were true. Interesting_.” She noticed that she was falling towards a large field with three golden hoops on either side. There were a bunch of people on the pitch, none of them had noticed her descent until a silver animal flew towards them. It stopped and paused, then dissipated leaving nothing behind. The group looked up, at Cobalt, and two of them ran to a pile of sticks. They sat on the sticks and flew up to meet her. “ _Broomsticks_ ” she thought, “ _How primitive. Well, it may stop my fall_.” As the two wizards flew up to her, she looked closely at them. One was a muscular boy, with brown behind round glasses and black hair, while the other was a slender girl, long red hair streaming behind her as she flew. Cobalt waved at them as she fell and, as the excruciating pain of her left wing finally caught up to her, she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. Two in one day!

The first thing that Cobalt noticed, was that she was inside. The second thing was that there were a lot of people staring at her. She sat up, and they all looked shocked. A motherly looking woman bustled over and started speaking, “So, you're awake. You could have died from a fall like that.”

“ **I Cobalt Sparrow-Hawk once Catherine Sparrow claim sanctuary against the Council of The Other Realm after the accusation and subsequent slander against my name leading to my exile from the Throne of The Five Princesses.** ” Cobalt blurted. The surrounding magic of the castle tightened around her, and relaxed, knowing that there was no harm toward its students.

“ **So, I, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, allow the privilege of sanctuary to one Cobalt Sparrow-Hawk, once Catherine Sparrow, so I speak it, so mote it be.** ” A tall bearded man had walked into the room and completed the second part of the sanctuary request.

“You are not a wizard, Miss Sparrow-Hawk, and you know the Olde Ways. Your entry into our school alone beg the question of what you are. And your wings, they are unique. Are you a magical creature, or are you something else entirely?”

Cobalt stretched her arms and clicked her neck, “I am a citizen of the Other Realm claiming sanctuary from the Council. You call our traditions the Olde Ways, yet you speak as if you know them. It is you who are the mystery, Headmaster Dumbledore.” She swung her legs over the side of the bed and took in her surroundings. Stone walls with wide windows, looking out onto the lake. Several beds lined each wall, curtains around each one. “This is the wizarding school? I had heard rumours, of course, but I didn’t think that it actually existed. My people have been looking for evidence of wizard kind since the Council was formed.”

The group of people that she assumed were students looked confused, one stepped forward, it was the girl on the broomstick that had caught her, “Of course Hogwarts exists, it’s been here for centuries.”

“The wards made by wizards are unique,” Cobalt explained, “they don’t know what your magical imprint looks like, so-”

“Magical imprint?” The redhead queried.

“All Magicals have a certain pattern in their magical core. It's like a strand of DNA-”

Now all the wizards looked confused.

“You don’t know what DNA is? What are they teaching in schools these days?” Cobalt shook her head, “Shit. I sound like my mother. Anyway, DNA is like the instructions that make every living being. Magical imprints are like what the pattern, or instructions, look like. Each species is different, and the patterns can, occasionally, change. Now I am in, Hogwarts? Strange name. I now can see all of the patterns that make up your cores. Now, I have no idea how you do magic, because you are all as of yet, undiscovered, but with time I will learn. As it is, my wing is healed, so if I may, I will leave this ward, and talk to your Headmaster.” Cobalt stood up and looked at her clothes.

A sterile white knee length tunic hung off her body. She clicked her fingers, and a shimmer of golden powder scattered over the clothes, changing the outfit into something more suitable. A blue vest that matched her eyes and showed off her muscular, scarred arms, with a green skirt swishing around her knees. A pair of golden slippers were on her feet, complete with golden embroidery. She flexed her wings, then vanished them, eliciting gasps from the students as the fallen angel walked out of the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the way to the Headmasters office, Cobalt quizzed him on the wizarding world, how many schools there were, why they ignored the Other Realm, how their government worked, and much more. She was well aware of the stares of students, after all, a woman covered in scars was walking down the corridors with the Headmaster, asking questions about their world, was a little bit unorthodox.

There seemed to be four groups of students wandering around, green and silver, blue and bronze, red and gold, and yellow and black. They were apparently the houses of Hogwarts, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Later on, it was decided that Cobalt would remain hidden by Hogwarts and become the new Magical Theory professor. It was discovered that she could use a wand, and so she opened an account at Gringotts, to get payed for her work. The goblins, she knew, had heard of the Other Realm, and were courteous and helpful, if a little brisk. Soon, she had quarters in Hogwarts and things were working out well.

In her first class, Cobalt had the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. She noticed the two Gryffindors that had been in flying lessons and caught her when she arrived, were sat next to a Slytherin with long black hair, and three more Gryffindors, a tall boy with curly dark brown hair and blue eyes, a girl with brown hair and eyes, and another boy with an unremarkable face, blonde hair and brown eyes. She got bad vibes off the last one, but didn’t know why.

“Welcome to Magical Theory, where we will be researching where we got our magic from. This is an experimental class, but I expect you to put in 100% effort. First off, can anyone tell me when wizards first got magic.?”

A tall, blonde Slytherin put his hand up, “We don’t know when wizards first got magic, but it had been recorded at the earliest in the 13th century.”

“Very good, Mr...”

“Malfoy”

“Mr Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin.” the class looked surprised, clearly they didn’t expect that, that had to be the first thing to change.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few months at Hogwarts, Professor Sparrow-Hawk had gained a reputation for being strict but fair. Her lessons were interesting, and the student rivalries were forgotten for an hour, as there were only encouragements to learning rather than favouritism. Once, she decided that everyone needed to do a five minute run, every morning for a month, and instead of being detrimental to the students health, like some teacher were concerned it would be, concentration in classes improved monumentally, as did their magical control.

She was always willing to listen to students, and started a well-being club, on Thursdays at lunchtime, students would go to a strange room on the seventh floor, and there would be food brought by the house elves, and they would partake in fun activities and have help with their school work. It was at this club that she noticed a few students struggling to focus and realised that the wizarding world had no idea about mental illnesses. Cobalt strove to fix that.

She also learnt about the Marauders, the school's best pranksters, and decided to help them in some way. Because her magic was different to the wizards, and the fact that she was an angel, meant that she could detect magical signatures, so was amused to find that the master pranksters were none other than James Potter, Rieka Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Cobalt had no doubt that Severus Snape and Lily Evans were involved too, as the six students were inseparable. The fact that their magical signatures were all over the pranks was just added proof.

One Tuesday, when the final bell rang, Cobalt asked the group to stay behind for a bit. As they waited, she sat at her desk, and unglamoured her wings. Lupin, Black and Pettigrew all stared, they had not been present for her fall into Hogwarts, or been in the hospital wing.

“Messrs. Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. The Marauders of Hogwarts.”

They all looked shocked. “And I assume that you two are the compatriots. I admire your pranks, but your magical signature cannot be hidden. Especially from me.”

Black looked at her quizzically, “So, why are you telling us this? And where did those wings come from?”

“I am telling you this because I wish to offer my assistance. And the wings are because I am a citizen of the Other Realm, and not a wizard, as you are.”

Lily Evans laughed, “What sort of pranks could we possibly do, that would be complicated enough to need your assistance. We're still only students.”

“Last Saturday, in the great hall. You changed the colour of everybody's robes to fuchsia when rainbow glitter fell from the ceiling. That is a high-level transfiguration with necessary charms involved. You definitely have talent. I can assure you of that.” she smiled. “You all have different talents and have used them well. There is a reason you are all top of my class.”

The students were stunned. Not only was this teacher allowing them to continue their pranks, she was offering her assistance. This was a wonderful opportunity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More magical theory, and many colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this, please comment, and tell me what you think. constructive criticism is good! :D

“So, who can tell me about occlumency.” Cobalt was teaching the seventh years again, on Monday. “Miss Evans?”

“Occlumency is mind magic, in the vaguest sense. It can help us make our mind more orderly, and also shield it from legilimency.”

“Correct. Five points to Gryffindor. Many of you have been to the Occlumens Club, and so know this, but some haven’t. Occlumency can also help you develop your magic sensitivity, and the ability to ‘see’ magic. Having magic sensitivity is like a... a sixth sense of sorts, and you can determine the nature of a spell, or a magical core..”

A Slytherin at the back of the class put his hand up, “Are you magic sensitive then, Miss? Can you show us what it’s like?”

Cobalt smiled, and cast a silent spell, that would let the class see what she did, and they all gasped. “I am one of a lucky few who was born seeing magic. I’ve never been without this, and I believe that I have a more intimate connection with these forces.”

When the spell was complete, the class could see every stone of the floor, every chair and the panes of the windows glowing with a soft silver light. Each student had a small cluster of multiple colours, a glowing and pulsing with light, right in the centre of their chests, each and every one of them had one, all alight with a plethora of shades.

Each student varied, but soon, some of them noticed Cobalt’s aura. It was faded in some places, and overly bright in others. Around her shoulder blades, it was blinding, a bright golden colour, with huge wings behind her. Near her heart, was a swirling, mass of green and black, with bright strands of pink and purple threaded through, it was almost transparent, and seemed to be slowly disapearing. Her red hair was also imbued with magic, crimson streaks, twisting around it. Cobalt’s face, too. Bright blue clouds, drifting, almost mask-like, over her eyes encircling the old wound, in the shape of an animals claw. Her scarred arms were encased in a glowing cloud, golden spirals shining clearly over the damaged skin. The magic surrounding their teacher looked worn, and tired.

“Because I am not a wizard, I don't have a core. Instead, I have most of it centred around my wings, and heart. However, my magic is failing, because I have been separated from my _particeps amina_ , or my soul partner. They will be covered later on. You all should know the result of losing your magic." Cobalt spoke clinically, as if she was just speaking about the weather, and not her imminent death." If you look at your partners magical core, you'll see that they all have a white web of magic, wrapped around it. Can you see that? That is a natural binding of your core, that will slowly fade after you have reached magical maturity. I believe that to be about 18 for you?”

The bell rang, and the class slowly filed out, talking excitedly about all they had learned. One student stayed behind, and asked, “Will your soul partner return, miss? Or is there..." the student trailed off, looking concerned.

"I don't know. But that's not important right now because you have Ancient Runes, and you shouldn't be late." 

"Ok miss, see you next week."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cobalt leant back against her desk and sighed, dragging her hand through her hair. She knew that she was dying, her magic was stretched too far to allow the soul bond to survive. If she didn't either break the bond, or go back to the Other Realm to find Kaltain, she would die. She could die anyway, the stress of breaking the bond could do that, but so would going back. She had been thrown out by the council, for daring to make the world a better place. 

That night, Cobalt prayed to the Five Princesses for the first time in 12 decades, and hoped that they would somehow return, to restore peace, as she had been unable to. She prayed that her soulmate would arrive, and she prayed that her daughter was still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaltain Sparrow-Hawk, was, like her soul partner, pissed. She had spent months searching for her wife, only to find that she had been exiled from the Other Realm and thrown to Earth. The soul bond was fading, and close to breaking, but it had never been stretched past universes, it was strong enough to last a few more days, but only a week at maximum. There was no time to lose. She grabbed her staff, and portalled to Earth, leaving only her magical signature behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woosh! The soulmate is here! should she speak Italian, Spanish or a mix of the two. Please comment! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a thought, if everyone carries around magical killing sticks, why don't people carry around knives too. Like, if the school wards can detect 'dark' magic, can it detect muggle weapons? What is stopping people just stabbing people and running away? It could look like curse but not be.

The Room of Requirement, Cobalt found, was blinding. All the magic in there had collected together and was penetrating the door into the corridor. It also had two **extremely** horny seventh years inside.

“Mr. Black and Miss. Lupin, I know that you are in a relationship, but can you _**do that somewhere else**_!? I am trying to find a quiet room in which to mark my homework, and the house elves direct me to the Room of Requirement. Here I find that two of my smartest students are engaging in certain activities, that can be performed in the common room, **WITH SILENCING CHARMS**.”

The mortified students threw on their clothes and scrambled out of her sight. The chuckled wistfully, ’ _They were like Sadie and Charlie, when Kaltain discovered them. How I miss them_.’

As she walked into the room, the glow of magic faded, and it collected into a small classroom area, with a mirror sat where the desk should be. It was large and gilded, with an inscription at the top, ‘Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.’ she laughed; riddles were one of her strong points.

It was backwards writing, ‘ _I show not your face but your heart's desire_ ’. That was peculiar though, why would she require a mirror like that? She stepped in front of it and gasped, Kaltain was stood there, with Sadie, and the rest of her family. The two soul-partners were sat on matching thrones, their daughter between them. The Princesses were behind them, smiling contentedly, and there was no discord in their land.

“I see that you have discovered the joys of the Mirror of Erised.” Dumbledore was standing by the entrance, “Many have wasted away before it, you know.”

“I already knew what I desired the most, this mirror just confirmed it. Also, Erised? Really? It's just desire backwards.”

“Ahh, yes, but I did not name it. Lemon Drop?”

She walked towards him, “Sure.” Cobalt popped the sweet into her mouth, a started talking again, “I’ve always preferred aniseed to be honest, but mundane sweets are a welcome change to the wizarding stuff. Just out of curiosity, what do you see, in the mirror?”

“I see myself at Yule, with my sister and my brother, I am holding a thick, woolly pair of socks that Arianna knitted, and Aberforth is reading in the corner. That was the last time that we were all together, without fighting.”

“You miss them.” It was not a question.

“She died, he blamed me. I've done many unforgivable things, but I would never take a life.”

“No. You haven’t. You don’t have the look in your eyes.” Cobalt smiled wistfully, “You may need to watch out for my soul-bonded though, she can literally taste guilt, and you, sir, feel extremely guilty, for thing both in and out of your control.”

“So, she is coming here?” Dumbledore looked concerned, “Are you sure that this is wise?”

“No. But she will join me anyway, because we’ll die otherwise. The soul bond can only last for so long when a-. I’ve got to go” Cobalt ran out the room. She had felt something tug on the bond, and then loosen, as if she had got so much closer in a short time. Like using portals.

A large silvery animal ‘a Patronus’ she remembered, ran up to her. It was a tiger, as tall as her waist.

“Professor Sparrow-Hawk, there is a woman at the gates who claims to know you. Please come down immediately, the wards are close to breaking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaltain has arrived!


	6. Sadie McCall

The woman was tall. She had long black hair, with navy streaks. Her eyes were a strange yellowy green, and they had split pupils, like a cat. She was also very angry. “ **LET ME IN! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS! YOU CLAIM THAT THE THERE ARE NO PEOPLE CALLED SPARROW-HAWK, YET HER MAGICAL SIGNATURE IS EVERYWHERE! ARE YOU CRETINS?!! I NEED TO SEE COBALT**!”

Then, she gasped, as a figure flew out of a window on one of the towers, and glided down, held aloft by golden wings. It was Cobalt, her hair fluttering in the  breeze,eyes filled with emotion, “Why have you come here?” she whispered, “They said you didn’t care, and that you were just using me.” She landed, just inside the gates, hesitant about passing through. The students were shocked, not just at the appearance of their professor having wings, and being able to use them, but also at her unsure behaviour. She was usually so authoritative,  even Professor McGonagall listened to her, but now, she was like a child who’d been told off.

Who was this strange woman, who had come to their school, and upset their teacher so much, when nothing else  had. The Marauders stepped forwards, Lily and  Severus with them, James spoke, “Who are you, and why are you here?”

“Loyalty is commended, little stag, but I am not here to harm your teacher.” The woman smirked knowingly. 

Cobalt took another step forward, her eyes filled with hope and pain, “They were just lying then, when they said you’d betray me. And when they said that you’d just as happily kill me. What did I do to hurt you? Please tell me they were lying.”

The other also stepped forward, now they were just a metre apart and almost whispered, “They tried to kill me, when you left, an-”

**“I DIDN’T LEAVE, THEY BANISHED ME. I CAN NEVER GO BACK, NEVER SEE MY WIFE, NEVER FIX THAT MESS THEY MADE, I THOUGHT THAT I’D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN** **UNTIL YOU CAME HERE! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND?!** ” Cobalt had started to cry , silent tears running down her face, “ **I’VE BEEN THROWN FROM THE ONLY PLACE THAT I COULD CALL HOME,** **AND NOW YOU ARRIVE AND** , AND , and  you... ”

She ran through the wards and threw herself at the other. They emb ra ced, both crying, and started talking in low tones to each other. The st udents  were unsure of what  to do, some walking away, while the other watched to women.

Just then, Cobalt dragged the other through the gates and past the wards . “Everyone, I want you to meet my daughter, Sadie McCall.”

Sadie turned to her mother and asked, “How are we going to keep the whole ‘angel/demon thing’ a secret? ”

“Don’t worry, they already know.” Cobalt turned to the crowd, “What am I?”

A Hufflepuff answered, “You are a citizen of the Other Realm, and an angel. You were banished here because of your corrupt government, and your magic is fading because the soul bond is under str ess of distance.”

For the first time in her  long life of politics, murder, and science, Sadie McCall fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not Kaltain I'm afraid, but her daughter! Hehe, I live for drama.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kaltain searched through Earth to find Cobalt and ended up in the Scottish Highlands. The bond was weakening, their magic was failing. She could not give up now, not when she was so close. She had to find her girlfriend. There was only one thing that she could do now._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwing knives or a bow and arrows? Which should Kaltain prefer? Please comment!

James Potter was in the middle of flying when, for the second time that term, a winged woman fell through the wards. This time though, she could still fly. She looked like the description of Cobalt’s wife; short black hair shot through with green streaks. Her wings were more bat-like and was still able to fly. She looked strong, but there was a weakness, or pain in her eyes, it was clear to James that she was not well. She swooped towards him and asked, “Where is Cobalt Sparrow-Hawk?” 

“Are you Kaltain Sparrow-Hawk?” he deflected her question with one of his own, not giving anything away. Severus would have been proud of his blank face. 

“I am.” 

“Then follow me.” 

He flew down to the field, landing gently. Kaltain set foot on the ground in a graceful manner, then stiffened, and crouched. “She landed here, with her left wing broken. You and another moved her. You were concerned, but the other one -a girl?- was confident. You felt guilt –at not catching her in her fall perhaps- and she was unconscious. **Take me to her!”**

**“** There is no need to shout at my students Ms. Sparrow-Hawk.” Albus Dumbledore was walking towards her. She blurred slightly and was suddenly standing right in front of him. James was struck by how tall she was, towering over the Headmaster. She grabbed the front of his robes, and lifted him up, so they were eye to eye. 

“ **Where is my wife?”** her voice was like poison, harsh and sibilant. “ **Where is Cobalt.”**

**“** She’s in... the hos... hospital... wing.” Dumbledore couldn’t breathe, his face turning red. Kaltain dropped him, and stalked towards James. 

“ **Show me to the Hospital Wing, child, take** **me to my wife.”**

James turned and walked away, the demon woman at his heels. 


	9. Art work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a picture of Sadie. i hope that you like it.

Sadie Sparrow-Hawk. Daughter of Cobalt and Kaltain Sparrow-Hawk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cobalt!

Cobalt Sparrow-Hawk


	11. whoosh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have lift off!

It had been a few days since Cobalt fell down the stairs after collapsing. She was in a coma, suspected to be from the distance from her soul mate, they knew that the bond was breaking. All of the glamours that she’d cast were down and she looked even worse than when she appeared in the Hospital Wing for the first time. Cobalt’s wings were dull, and her eyes, that had been glamoured to look normal, were dull. The left eye was milky white, claw marks over it, but the right was still the same shade of blue. It had a split pupil, like a cat and seemed to shine with a fading but still ethereal light. Most of her body seemed to contain scars, long twisted ones, shiny burns, knife marks and many more. She wasn’t ashamed of them, wearing them with honour, but the Mediwitch had tears in her eyes as she made the professor that had wormed her way into everyone’s heart, as comfortable as she could. Her life would be measured in hours, if a miracle didn’t happen. 

It was nothing short of a miracle, when a slender woman with huge bat-like wings appeared, following James Potter, and ran towards the dying angel. 

“Cobalt!” the demon was almost in tears as she looked at the warrior lying on the bed. She looked faded, like an old drawing, and still so full of life. “I need to help. There is a ritual, but I need my daughter. She can help. Do you know if she is here?” 

“Of course I am here, Ma.” the young woman was stood in the entrance, her dark wings fluttering anxiously. “I found her, I told you I would. They were killing her. Before they exiled her. You told me what they would do, and they started to break the bond. 

You need to do the ritual in the forest, with the thesterals. They’ll protect her, all the animals will.” 

Cobalt stirred weakly, “Kali?” her voice was hoarse. 

“I’m here Honey, you’re going to be alright.” Kaltain knelt beside the bed, a look of tenderness on her face. The love in her eyes was clear to see, as was the pain. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t call you. They started a binding. You’ll have to break it.” she started to cough, a dry, wheezing rattle in her lungs that nothing could stop. Kaltain put a glass of water to her lips. James vaguely recalled something in his magical theory lessons about the people in the Other-Realm not following Gamps law of transfiguration, simply because their magic worked differently. 

The beautiful demon, the scarred angel and the daughter of both, made a strange sight as they walked towards the Forbidden Forest. Cobalt was resting in her wife’s arms, her head resting on Kaltain’s shoulder. Sadie was next to them, anxiously rubbing a finger over the handle of her dagger. She had been flying in and out of Hogwarts, retrieving equipment for the ritual. 

The teachers and students were worried. In the first hour of waiting, there was nothing. In the second, lights were appearing in the forest. In the third hour, giant spiders had come pouring onto the grounds, and had ran to the other sides of the Hogwarts wards. By the start of the fourth hour, all animals but the centaurs and the thesterals were scattered, having fled the forest. All of the people in Hogwarts were staring out of the window, looking at the tree line with fear and curiosity. Then, there was a final flash of light, and three figures flew out of it, each glowing. The magic surrounding them was so pure, that it wrapped around the wards, giving Hogwarts a blessing of that would protect it in times to come. The animals surrounded the three when they landed, a mass of fur and feathers and scales. A small piece of Cobalt’s magic wrapped around the people that had first saved her, Lily Evans and James Potter, giving them a boost in ability, the ability to speak to reptiles, and mage sight. She had found the magic of the founders, letting their souls know that their school was still protected.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the prologue. The next chapter will be in the mysterious Other Realm.Will the three succeed in their quest? Will

The aftermath of their magic was visible for the next few days, leading to a marked increase in class aptitude. The effects on Cobalt were stunning, and she was strong and vibrant, glowing with an inner energy. However, news of the Dark Lord was everywhere, and that he was becoming more powerful with every passing day. While Kaltain was walking to the Great Hall for dinner, she was intercepted by Dumbledore.

“My dear, as you know, Voldemort is rising.”

“I’m not fighting him. My duty is to my people, not to yours.”

“Your people banished you and tried to kill your wife.”

“Yes. And?” she shrugged nonchalantly

“Is that normal?”

“Only for the Council. The ‘angels’” and at this she made finger quotes, “and the ‘demons’ would have tortured us first, then make Sadie kill us both, while the rest of our families watched and laughed. And our families would strike us off the family tree, and probably kill Sadie too. The Council is corrupt, yes. But we are going to change that. And the only way that we can, is to undo the banishment and continue trying to change things.”

“Miss Sparrow-Hawk, you have great power, as does your wife. She owes a great debt to the Wizarding world, you do unde-”

“Cobalt owes nothing to the wizarding world. She repaid the debt caused by falling, by gifting Potter and Evans the power to speak to reptiles, and as for the matter of her healing, that is at Madam Pomphrey's discretion.”

“You are in my school.”

“This school is only here because of the Five Princesses. You cannot say that we owe you, for something that our gods created. If I wanted to, I could take charge of the wards, and Hogwarts herself would let me. She would even aid me in doing so. I am going to point out, that this Dark Lord could be killed with muggle weapons. He may be skilled with magic, but can he block a bullet? I think not. You underestimate the mundanes, Dumbledore. For all of your preaching about acceptance, you never realised the true advantage of peace.”

She strode away, leaving the Headmaster alone in the corridor.

_**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET** _

The Great Hall was packed. All of the students were mingling across tables, without the house rivalry in the way. The magical theory classes had led the way towards moderate harmony, with everyone at every table. The three magicals were aware that it was almost time for them to leave Hogwarts, but the extra wards they’d accidentally created still required enough ambient magic to last until they returned. Because now they had knowledge that The Other-Realm did not, and they had allies, in this secret world.

_**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET** _

It was the end of the year. The Marauders and Co. were graduating, to live their life, and fight in the ill-advised war, and Kaltain, Cobalt and Sadie were leaving to try and change their world. They promised to return, to check up on them, whenever they could, and that later, they would tease them about their school days.

“It’s been an honour to teach you all,” Cobalt was stood at the front of the Hall, looking at the soon to be ex-students, “You have given me fresh hope that I can change the corrupt governments of my world, and that this one has a bright future. I wish to give you all a gift, a ring that will alert me if you need me, and I will arrive as soon as I can. These are part of an old tradition of my battle school, but a year after I left, the Dictator stopped it, claiming that it was a tradition that stagnated progress. Every year, I wished to continue that ritual, to keep the connection between Magicals and Magic alive, but I was shot down, and told that I was halting the progress towards our future. I was given the knowledge on how to make the rings, how to enchant them, and how to break them. Now I have wizarding knowledge, nobody but me can destroy them, so you should be the safest you can be.”

Kaltain stood up to talk, “When I first arrived here, I was only here for Cobalt, as you know.” The crowd laughed a bit, they’d seen her near the angel, with eyes of fire, and the obvious need to protect her, no matter the cost. “But then she was better, and I started to learn about this world, and the people in it. And I realised, that there is a better life here, that we could live, with people not at war, and we could get rid of Voldemort, and it would be easier than fixing our own world. But you remind me, every day, that there are still young people in our universe. And those young people can’t leave. So we have no choice but to go. But we will return. Make me proud, children of Hecate, make us all proud.”

With that, she raised a black long-bow, and tapped the edge of it with an arrow. It shimmered slightly, and warped into a staff, with a glowing emerald shaped like a spearhead at the end. The arrow was dropped to the floor, and vanished in a haze of lilac light.

She chanted in a harsh yet sibilant tone, “Hoc recludit transeamus ad infernum. ανοίξτε αυτήν την πόρτα, ας περάσουμε στον Άλλο Κόσμο. Open this door, let us pass to the Other World. As I speak, so mote it be!” and slammed it into the stone floor.

The temperature dropped, and a large stain appeared in the air, spreading to surround the three. As it closed over their heads, they fully removed their glamours. Cobalt was the tallest. Three metres high, with huge golden wings and shining scarlet hair. Kaltain was next, being a full head shorter than her wife. Her wings were the same colour as the portal, and twice as big as her body, with green patterns moving rapidly around.

Sadie was the one who made them stare the most.

Her hair was a uniform navy colour, with electric streaks throughout. Her eyes were more cat-like than ever, and there were dark markings on her face, like that of a tiger’s stripes. Her blades were glowing slightly, a silvery light escaping from the scabbards. Her wings were coiled behind her, a dark mass of feathers, edged in silver that looked as sharp as her teeth, which were bared in an animalistic grin. “Fare thee well, friends. Live long lives, and take our blessing of hope. All that is meant, will come to pass.”

And with that cryptic goodbye, the last of the shining black light closed around them, and vanished, leaving only a small box of engraved rings behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time... Will the three succeed in their quest? Will Lily and James survive? Will the the Durselys be good or bad? You decide. Please comment below, and tell me what you think should happen next! Kudos are also craved!   
> Lezzie Kat   
> xxx


End file.
